Hurts
by fukuhashi
Summary: Sangat sakit melihat sikap seseorang yang semula membuatmu nyaman tiba-tiba berubah. Bisakah kita kembali dekat seperti dulu? Aku merindukanmu. Aku mohon jangan berubah. [RinxUzuki]


**The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls!**

Idolmaster bukan milik saya

 _but this story is mine!_

* * *

 **HURTS**

Sangat sakit melihat sikap seseorang yang semula membuatmu nyaman tiba-tiba berubah. Bisakah kita kembali dekat seperti dulu?

 _Aku merindukanmu. Aku mohon jangan berubah._

* * *

 **Z.Z.Z**

Anehkah jika kau menyukai seseorang?

Tapi jenis ini berbeda. Ini tentang-

 _'sesama'_

Lalu kenapa harus perasaan itu muncul?

Ribuan pertanyaan mengiang di otakku. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan. Yang pasti ini menyiksa. Aku tidak paham sama sekali. Mengapa harus ada perasaan semacam ini?.

Ini tidak benar. Ini menyimpang. Ini...

Aghr! Aku tidak tau!

Tapi, ada seseorang yang menggelisahkan hatiku. Kita dulu dekat. Cara dia berlaku, itu sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku temui dibanyaknya orang kukenal.

Aku merasa seakan dia membutuhkanku, dia menyukaiku, sebagai teman. Jujur saja itu membuatku nyaman. Dia asik. Juga perhatian

Aku ingat, dia pernah berkata sesuatu yang semakin membuatku nyaman akannya-

"Aku senang ngobrol denganmu, Rin-chan"

"...Ini kegiatan yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya, sampai aku bertemu dirimu"

Itu semakin memperkuat perasaanku bahwa ia seakan membutuhkanku. Menyukaiku -sebagai teman.

Namun. Semua berubah. Saat aku mulai melarang dia untuk menghubungiku. Tapi itu semua aku lakukan agar dia fokus dengan kariernya.

Apa caraku salah?

Begitu aku kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia mulai lambat dalam membalas pesanku. Semula aku berpikir mungkin dia sibuk, tapi semakin ke sini ia nyaris tak membalasnya.

Ingin rasanya aku bertanya,

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Kenapa balasnya selalu lama?"

"Apa yang kau kerjakan hingga nyaris tak membalas pesanku?

Dan-

 _'Kenapa kamu berubah?'_

Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hati dengan banyaknya pertanyaan dalam benak.

Mungkinkah dia marah karena kuperlakukan seperti ini? Tapi ini demi dirinya. Jika ia tidak mengurangi kebiasaan itu, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi dan fokus.

Tapi di satu sisi aku juga ingin dia masih seperti dulu. Kita saling mengirin pesan dan saling menunjukan _Post A Photo._

"Ne...ne... ayo kita _PAP_ foto rambut kuncir dua, lalu poni-nya kita ikat juga" dia beri emot tertawa.

"Baiklah" aku pun memulai mengirim duluan.

"Kamu cantik ya" dia membalas

"*blusshing*"

Aku tidak akan pernah lupa kalimat itu. Kalimat yang berhasil memerahkan wajahku dengan kedua ujung bibir yang naik.

Selain itu kami juga saling menelpon.

Dia selalu menelponku. Sungguh aku senang, dia berbeda. Nyaris hingga tengah malam menembus pagi kegiatan itu kami lakukan. Haha..., Bahkan aku merasa bagai kekasihnya saja. Ingin aku tiap saat tertawa mengingat-ingat itu.

Ia kerap kali memintaku membangunkannya agar dia tidak terlambat melakukan pekerjaannya. Selain itu, disaat ia sibuk dan lelah untuk membalas pesan orang lain, ia tak kenal lelah membalas pesanku. Bahkan ia tak segan mengabulkan permohonan-permohonan kecilku.

Salah satunya seperti mengirim lagu. Aku suka malas untuk mendownload single baru milik anggota _Cinderella Girls_ karena jaringan di tempatku sangat buruk. Jadi dia dengan baik hati mau mengirimkannya untukku lewat _WhatsApp._

Ia pun pernah berapa kali meminta untuk kami saling mengirim _Voice Note_

Aku merasa istimewa saat itu.

"Suaramu berbeda dari kebanyakan penyanyi yang kukenal. Kau punya ciri khas tersendiri. Aku selalu suka mendengar lagu-lagumu"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih"

Siapapun akan senang dan merasa terbang melayang bila dipuji seperti itu. Aku tak hentinya tersenyum kala itu.

Tapi...

Mungkin semua kesenangan itu tidak akan ada lagi mulai sekarang. Dia kini berbeda. Tapi aku merindukannya. Rindu saat-saat kami membicarakan banyak hal lewat telepon. Rindu perhatiannya. Rindu suaranya. Rindu saat-

-seakan ia membutuhkanku.

Haha... aneh. Apa aku saja yang terlalu membawa perasaan ya? Terlalu berharap.

Tapi sungguh-

Hampir tiap saat aku mengecek ponselku, berharap mungkin akan ada balasan darinya. Tapi selalu nihil.

Apa aku bodoh? Ya mungkin!

 **z.z.z**

Saat ini aku hanya mampu memandangi layar ponselku. Dalam hati aku selalu berkomitmen bahwa aku akan melupakannya. Tapi tetap saja sikapnya selalu muncul di benakku.

Sikap dan bagaimana dia memperlakukanku.

 _ **"Apa kau marah? Maafkan aku, mengabaikan pesanmu beberapa hari ini. Maaf"**_

Itulah isi pesanku, sejak dua hari lalu dan jangankan membalas, dia _read_ saja tidak.

Sakit.

Perasaanku. Pikiranku. Batinku, gelisah memikirkan dirinya.

Apa ini yang dirasakan oleh mereka para pasangan yang sedang menjalani PDKT tapi akhirnya salah satunya berubah?

Sungguh menyesakkan.

Ingin aku cerita ke salah seoarang teman, tapi aku takut ia pasti akan menertawaiku atau bahkan ia mulai mamandangku aneh.

Tuhan, kenapa kau izinkan perasaan ini muncul?.

Kini aku menangis. Duduk memeluk lutut di pojok kamar dekat pintu, membenamkan wajahku di kedua lututku.

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk dan menyesal.

Beserta seruan dalam hatiku-

" _Aku rindu padamu, Uzuki. Aku mohon jangan berubah. Maafkan aku "_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FUKUHASHI

170207

* * *

 **A/N**

Hijimemashite! Saya orang baru di ffnet ini. Nama Fukuhashi sendiri adalah gabungan dari "Fukuhara dan Ohashi". #silahkan tebak nama siapa itu. Salam kenal yak ;) hehehehe.

Ini adalah fanfict pertama saya, terinspirasi dari kisah teman saya tapi bedanya disini teman saya normal wkwkwk dan story nya saya buat ceritanya menjadi 'suka sesama' dan sedikit saya _remake._ Hehe... (*gak penting yak? Wwww :3

Sudah lama banget ngship UzuRin dan dari dulu mengharapkan banyak fanfict Indo UzuRin, thank you kepada **Atsui Tatsumi** -san yang menginspirasi dan membuat saya jadi sedikit lebih berani untuk mempublish cerita UzuRin yang monoton dan sudah berjamur ini. Hehe...

Belum banyak pengalaman. Ini pertama kali saya mempublish fiksi. Jika berkenan saya mengharapkan kritik atau saran dari pembaca. Sekiranya bisa meningkatkan kemampuan saya dalam menulis.

Maafkan kalau ceritanya aneh. Hehe

Kore kara yoroshiku ne~~ (^o^)/


End file.
